One major application of this novel device is energy harvesting from its surrounding environment. There are electromagnetic excitations over a wide range of spectrum. In this invention, we select one or group of frequencies from which energy is to be collected. When energy is pumped out from such selected frequency range, there will be a mechanism such that equilibrium is quickly established to restore the original statistical electromagnetic energy distribution. Thus the collected energy comes directly and indirectly from the entire electromagnetic spectrum.
There are many sources for the electromagnetic power in our immediate environment, such as broadcasting stations, base stations for cellular phones, etc. However the power levels of these sources are relatively small. There are another major sources of electromagnetic power in our surrounding area that are both man-made and naturally occurring, especially, at the low frequency spectrum. The power density increases as the frequency decreases as in noise power.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for collecting energy from the environment efficiently.